


Porn chats

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Gallavich, M/M, Porn, Smut, ian just likes porn, mickey wants to take care of his man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian watches some porn as Mickey glares and argues they could just fuck. Ian retorts he likes viewing it and suggests that Mickey gives him his own show.





	Porn chats

Mickey's head was resting on Ian's lap as his boyfriend played on his phone. 

Mickey stared up at the love of his life and couldn't help smiling. He snuggled deeper into his crotch and closed his eyes, feeling extremely content in the sun and with Ian's presence so close to him.

After a while of comfortable silence and Ian subconsciously stroking his hair, Mickey realised something. He peered curiously up at the redhead's dark eyes and furrowed brows.

It was when he felt his cock began to swell under his cheek he questioned dubiously 'are you watching fucking porn right now?' Ian shrugged like it was a regular occurrence.

Mickey gesticulated wildly to his ass at the apparent travesty 'we could bang like right now.' Ian shrugged casually 'later. I'm busy.' Mickey glared at him 'are you fucking serious? Gonna start whipping it out and jerking off while I'm sat here? The fuck do you think my job is?'

Ian chuckled at how unnecessarily worked up his lover was getting. Mickey frowned and shared 'but I don't need to look at fucking porn, I have you.' Ian raised his eyebrows and argued 'I don't need to watch it. Just like it. What the fuck do you jack off to then?' Mickey rolled his eyes and explained like it was the dumbest question he had ever heard 'I don't jerk off.'

Ian gasped and threw his phone down, apparently outraged. 'You what?' Mickey sniggered at his outburst 'can fuck whenever I want. Why would I wanna touch myself when your so much fucking better at it?' Ian smirked at the compliment but carried on 'what about when I'm not here?'

Mickey sighed 'I'm everywhere you are. When was the last time you even left our apartment without me?' His argument made sense but Ian still wasn't accepting his claims. 

'What about when I'm at work?'  
Mickey opened his mouth then closed it again. Ian looked smug as his boyfriend had totally forgotten about that. Mickey told him 'fine. Then I just ride a dildo and pretend it's you. Don't look at porn like a fucking kid.'

Ian felt his dick twitch at the thought of Mickey's thighs shaking around one of his many toys. Ian asked 'so you just think about me?' Mickey snapped back 'no, I think of all the other cock that fills me up, fucking dumbass.'

Ian ignored his sarcastic reply and pulled him up so he was sat in his lap instead. Mickey habitually wrapped his legs around him and Ian stated 'get new ideas when I watch videos. Think of more ways I can fuck you.'

Mickey began to grind down on him. 'Oh yeah?' Ian hummed 'of course.' He looked suddenly excited and Mickey could almost feel an idea was coming that he wouldn't like much but would agree to because anything Ian suggested, he would inevitably do.

Ian grinned wickedly 'we gotta jerk off together.' Mickey spluttered 'why the fuck would I want to do that? I wanna make you cum!' Ian explained 'so do I which makes it more fun, no helping.'

Mickey narrowed his eyes and protested against his plan 'I want to be banged.' Ian laughed as he groped his ass. He teased 'needy bitch. Your hand ain't good enough?' Mickey shook his head so Ian ordered 'get your fucking toys out then and lets crack one out.'

Mickey grumbled 'not cracking one fucking out if you're sat there and won't do jack shit.' Ian palmed him through his jeans and promised 'not gonna do jack shit. Gonna watch you.'

Mickey knew his cock was taking an interest so he stood up and rummaged around under the bed for his box of sex toys. He pulled it out triumphantly and placed it on the bed. He stared expectantly at the younger cross legged man and Ian realised he wanted him to choose one.

A flash of purple caught his eye in the surroundings of mostly flesh tones. Ian yanked it out long flexible toy. It's length was extremely impressive and he ran his fingers along the realistic vein bumps. Mickey grinned at his choice '10 inches, that one.'

Ian raised his eyebrows and challenged 'you can take it?' Mickey scoffed 'think you're the biggest I can take?' Ian threw the dildo at him and he caught it easily.

Mickey undressed quickly and watched Ian do the same. Mickey asked 'where do you want me, your highness?' Ian took into consideration the suction cup and pointed to the chair that sat in the corner of the room.

Mickey nodded and dragged it closer as Ian got more relaxed on the bed. He laid down and spread his legs.

Mickey retrieved some lube and squirted some generously on his fingers. He wormed his way into his body as Ian stroked himself.

Mickey curled and stretched, his face displaying the unfiltered pleasure Ian loved so dearly. He said 'bet you wish it was me, don't you? Like it better when I do it?'

Mickey gulped 'yeah. Longer.' Ian smirked smugly while fisting his ridiculously big member.

Mickey bit back a moan as he played with his hole till he could take the toy. Shakily, he positioned his hovering ass over the chair.

Uncontrollable moans fell out of his lips as Ian jerked tighter, enthralled by his private show.

Ian growled 'taking it so good, Mick. Look so fucking hot.' He looked up to him through his fluttery lashes as he slide down.

He whimpered as he swallowed most of it up and Ian encourage 'all the way for me, just like that. Yeah, wow.'

Mickey reached the base and started using his strong thighs to bounce. Ian bit his lip and played with his slit, smearing precum all over his shaft. He felt so fucking hard, listening to the obscene noises escaping his boyfriend.

Mickey yapped 'wish it was you. Wanna feel you throbbing in me. Always fuck me so good, Ian.' Ian demanded 'touch yourself.' 

Ian's body shuddered as he massaged his tight balls, staring at the deliciously wrecked boy in front of him. 

Mickey breathed 'look so fucking good. Can't decide if you want my mouth or my ass, can you?' Ian shook his head vigorously as that exactly was his internal debate.

Mickey panted loudly 'c'mere. Paint me and kiss me when I cum.' Ian stood up with his wobbly legs and stalked his way closer.

He traced his fingers over his sweaty chest and rubbed Mickey's nipples between his thumb and forefinger till his back was arching.

Ian muttered 'want my jizz all over you, do you?' Mickey slowed to a teasing pace that pegged the hell out of his prostate. He nodded and parted his lips as Ian jerked off over him.

Soon after, he spilled and gasped as the white hot splutters hit him. Mickey felt so needy, now truly desperate for his own release.

Ian greedily grabbed his lover's dick and pumped him rapidly while he rode the ever loving fuck out of the purple toy.

Ian was sure it was the hottest fucking thing he had ever seen. Mickey grunted and threw his head back, just as Ian remembered what he begged for.

He captured their lips in a sloppy kiss which was mostly just Mickey trying to catch him breath in his mouth. 

He whined and came, slumping on the chair with his eyes glazed over.

Ian grabbed his nape and passionately made out woth him, pulling away to hold his hands because his legs were like jello as Mickey heaved himself of the chair and pulled out. 

Miraculously, somehow the both managed to clamber exhaustedly back on the bed.

Mickey's voice was deeper than usual when he spoke 'better than porn?' Ian pulled his closer, laughing slightly. 'Fuck yeah.'

**Author's Note:**

> After my work called porch chats, someone commented that they accidentally misread the title thus this smutty fic was born. Sorry it took a while!
> 
> My inspiration: https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=34871 ;)


End file.
